The Intimate Spaces
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: What really happened after Miranda Pennebaker came to see Gibbs in his basement? And who is she when Gibbs isn't looking?


She took a drink from the small glass he had given her, she wasn't all too sure as to what it was she was drinking but she was thirsty so she didn't question it. She knew that out of all the men she knew, he was one of the few who was trustworthy, at least as far as she knew. She had had some intimate dealings with Jethro Gibbs several years ago under the alias of the name Miranda; one of her more recent disguises.

She pulled the glass away from her mouth and licked her lips, the taste of the aged alcohol on her tongue. She walked over to the wooden work table in the corner, her fingers tapping against the glass. She could feel his eyes lazily resting on her back as she deliberately took slow steps. She sat down her glass on the table and ran her nails over the smooth wood and let her eyes drift up to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, her green eyes searching for emotion in his blue ones. A rare toothy smile, one that was admittedly very charming crossed his features as he sat his glass down on the ground without care.

"Nothing much" he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing him and she walked around the room lazily. She looked up and found him watching her, she couldn't tell if it was with curiosity or interest; maybe both.

"You look good Miranda" he said matter-of-factly, with a raised brow. She laughed, her perfectly white teeth showing as the low chuckle rumbled through her chest.

"Careful Jethro, wouldn't want to break your red head rule" she said smugly and watched as his chest vibrated with laughter.

"Who told you about that?" he asked as he leaned on the table that held her glass. She shrugged vaguely and let her finger tips brush over the smooth carvings of the wood in the middle of the room.

"Anyone who bothers to pay attention to your choice in women will easily notice most of them are ginger" she said smirking. She looked at the wood bits she was building and raised one of her perfectly shaped eye brows. "Do you ever build anything that isn't a boat?" she asked.

He smiled, a soft one not showing his well-kept teeth, "I like boats" he stated. She nodded, everyone knew that just as they knew he had a thing for red heads. "And since when do you pay attention to my choice in women?" he asked.

She laughed softly, her blonde curls bouncing around her face as she shook her head "Oh don't try and flatter yourself Jethro, not every woman you meet fancies you. I think you just dream it that way." She said causing him to smile that big smile again, it was a smile she found rather dashing.

"Why did you come here Miranda?" he finally asked. She smiled gently to herself, she had been expecting this question since the moment she walked in his front door; unlocked as it always was.

"I came to…to say goodbye Jethro" she said, finally walking around to his half of the room. The light from the over head lamp reflected on half of her face, like the lit half of the moon. He raised a brow, a casual curiousness. She didn't expect too much of a fuss from Gibbs, he never really was a mushy man.

"I'm surprised you came to say goodbye this time. Last time I saw you, you left without so much as waking me up. Didn't get a note or anything," he said, almost throwing it in her face. She rolled her eyes

"That was years ago Jethro, isn't it possible that I've changed even a little bit?" she asked, standing only a breath away from him; the heat of his body flush against her without them actually touching.

"Maybe I liked you the way you were," he said in a breathy whisper, leaning down and causing their noses to brush together. She smiled mischievously and looked up at him, those bright blue eyes seeming to distract her attention from all rational thoughts. Right when the intimate space between them was about to be broken, and she could practically taste his breath on her, she heard a wooshing sound from outside.

"And that would be my ride" she whispered, both of them opening their eyes. Gibbs looked confused while the woman before him looked smug and in control.

"You gonna tell me where you're going this time?" he asked as she turned and began walking towards the stairs, her hips swaying with each step she took in her slow stride.

"Next stop….everywhere" she answered him with a smile planted across her face. She looked at him over her shoulder, proud of the confusion she had caused on his face, yet he didn't seem all that surprised at how this situation was ending; and bounded up the wooden stairs that lead to the main floor of his home. She gave one last glance to the basement door, before letting go of her thoughts of the confused man downstairs and heading for the front door.

"Honey, I'm home" she heard once she walked out the door. A large smug smile crossed her face as she walked towards her husband.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River asked him, a self-satisfied feeling filling her up as the Doctor smirked like a young boy.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flung open welcomingly. She shook her head and gave him a wink before walking inside the phone box, her heels clacking against the ground. The Doctor soon followed like an obedient dog and ran to the controls. She watched as he adjusted his bow tie, somehow making it even more crooked than it had been when she first saw him only a few moments ago.

"So, where to this time?" she asked him as she began to unfasten the earrings that had been hooked into her ears. She was only half listening as the Time Lord began to ramble on about a cluster of shooting stars that were supposed to be flying past Saturn in the year 2143 and how it was something he just wouldn't allow her to miss.

She nodded in silent agreement and turned around as he pulled switches and pushed buttons. As the TARDIS began to vanish, she locked the door and let her eyes look out the small windows on the door. And she could have sworn she saw those curious blue eyes shining back at her before the image of Earth was gone from sight.


End file.
